


Wrong Place, Right Time

by dreamerbydawn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Tags will be added for each chapter, Top Len, bottom! Barry, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen did not sell himself for money. That wasn't the point. He was there for the sex. It's not his fault the bar was too damn expensive for him to be a regular if he was buying. </p>
<p>  Not that Captain Cold, with all his stolen stashes of money, would have that problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is inspired by a Destiel fic I read at some point, but frustratingly can't find! 
> 
> (Dean is a super successful CEO of Winchester Motors and Cas is Sam's boss? If you know the fic i'm talking about, please please let me know! Thank you!)

 Having been in love with Iris for half his life didn’t allow Barry any chance at real relationships.  That didn’t in any way mean that he had a less than average appetite for sex, if anything his drive and curiosity extended to a lot more than just the vanilla versions.

 Experimental stages in college had led him to a rather discrete little club that catered both men and women. Of course, two trips there and Barry had already figured out that he couldn’t afford to shell out the kind of money, especially if he was looking for more than a simple blowjob and desperation had made him fall on the other side of the line.

 Of course, the money itself was never the part he focused on, he’d use it on someone else or a toy maybe, because Barry Allen did not sell himself for the sake of money, that wasn’t the point. He was there for the sex.

 Just like tonight.

 The owner, Kate was stood behind her usual place at the bar, and offered him an easy smile the moment he’d walked in.

 “Third time in a month after being gone for almost two years sugar, if you were anyone else, I’d be worried” She winked, passing him a soda.

 “What can I say? CCPD hasn’t thought of letting me be the vice yet” Barry informed her, tone hushed even as he grinned.

 Kate was efficient at running The Ace, it was easily the safest bar this side of town, and men and women here were usually limited by invites and restricted by a certain set of rules. Which was, in fact, one of the only reasons Barry had begun his foray here all those years ago.

 She gave him another wink and a pat on his arm, before sashaying away towards her other customers and leaving him to settle in with his drink.

 Now, anyone familiar with how the Ace worked, would know that those seated on the bar stools were available, should the men in the cubicles choose them. And like the two women beside him, Barry was ready to survey the his choices for the night to see if there was anyone he hoped would approach him.

 He’d been focusing on the section of the bar to his left, when a man from the other side approached him, a gentle arm on his shoulder prompting him to look directly into startlingly blue eyes.

 “What the hell kinda game are you playing kid?”

 The question, from Captain Cold, who’d clearly already had a few minutes to process the shock of seeing Barry there, was calm and measured. Neither of which Barry felt at the moment, tension and a sudden dry throat keeping him from doing more than gaping like a fish.

 “Come on” The other man tugged, hand now gripping Barry’s elbow and not giving him the slightest chance to break free and make a run for it without creating a scene.

 “Everything alright Sweetie?” Kate questions when Snart moves to ask her for a room key and Barry only nods, hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 “We’re fine Kate, just not our first time seeing each other” Snart answers smoothly, and while Barry’s mind supplies that it’s definitely the first time under given circumstances, Kate gives the other man, who was also clearly also a patron she knew quite well, a satisfied smile.

 Without another word and without loosening his hold on Barry, Snart leads him up the stairs and to the familiar hallway above the bar, and towards a room at the very end, going so far as to yank Barry in and lock the door behind them.

 “So uh…this is….awkward?” Barry asks, the statement being a sour understatement for his given predicament.

 “You roleplaying some kind of hooker fantasy? I have to admit, I didn’t think you had it in you Scarlet” Snart drawls in his usually smug tone that would frustrate Barry if he wasn’t ten shades of embarrassed.

 But being busy flushing just the right shade to fit the man’s nickname, meant Barry couldn’t bring himself to do more than sputter out a “It’s not – that’s not – I’m -!”

 “Chill Barry” Snart smirks, and the puns are, under the circumstances only serving as a reminder that he was here, at a room above the Ace - a room that he instinctively associates with fucking and being fucked - with none other than Captain Cold.

 “Kate seems to know you well enough, so you aren’t new to the joint” The man continues, walking a few steps away from Barry so he could lounge on the bed filling up most of the room.

 “I’ve never seen you here before” Barry shoots back, accidentally admitting to the fact that he was indeed a regular.

 “Have been busy, crime’s taking more time now thanks to some kid in red leather running around” Snart says, casual as can be and Barry’s already given up on this conversation.

 “Ha ha, you’re hilarious” He huffs, hugging himself and holding on to the offered reminder that he was the Flash, he could get the hell out of here anytime he wanted - Phase right through the wall and leave before anyone notices.  He just needs to know what Snart wanted first.

 “Another secret of yours I’m going to be keeping then Barry?” The man asks as if he’d just read Barry’s mind.

 “Right, of course, you want to cut a new deal” Barry sighs, because it figures that Snart wouldn’t let go of any leverage he gets.

 “Well, yes. I was thinking, what happens in this room stays in this room?” Cold suggests, and Barry feels his jaw drop for the second time in ten minutes, when the other man openly checks him out.

 “You’re making me an offer?” He asks incredulously, not believing for a second that even his already trippy life can get this…crazy.

 “You’re pretty Scarlet, plenty of mental images of previously mentioned red leather doesn’t hurt either” Snart shrugs, and Barry is starting to suspect there’s an undercurrent of tension in the man’s casual speech.

 “So basically, I sleep with you and you won’t tell?” Barry tries to check, because trading his body for money when he clearly didn’t need it and was only there for the sex was one thing, trading himself to keep Snart quiet on the other hand…

 “No. I’m making you an offer like any client would Barry.” Snart informs, suddenly sitting up straight and looking him directly in the eye.

 Barry for his part flinches at the word Client, or maybe it’s the use of his real name, but either way, it makes Snart frown, the rogue’s hand coming up half way, as if to reach out but pausing on second thought.

 “You say no, you walk away. We can both go back to the bar and find ourselves someone better to suit our needs. You stay, we have a little fun and then go our separate ways. Either way, your secret’s safe” The words are surprisingly earnest and isn’t that a surprise – Leonard Snart being earnest?

 “Why?” Barry asks confused, because he does believe the other man, he just doesn’t know why someone like Snart would give up a chance like this.

 “I’m a criminal kid, not an asshole” Snart sounds half offended, half exasperated and it makes Barry relax just a little.

 “I thought those were mutually inclusive?” Barry teases, only a little bit of tension underlying it.

 “Touche. I just meant I have standards too Barry” The man relaxes as well, sensing, same as Barry, that the storm has been averted.

 “Sounds an awful lot like you’re agreeing that there’s good in you Snart” Barry’s more confident now, reflecting the other man as he relaxed his stiff posture.

 “Well, maybe we should get some bad in you tonight” Snart answers, instantly causing Barry to wrinkle his nose.

 “Oh god, even for you, that pun is just horrible” Barry groans, the twitch of his lips giving away the game even before he can pretend to be annoyed at it.

 “In or out Barry?” Snart has an eyebrow arched in question and Barry cannot help but worry his lips.

 “How does it work?” He hedges carefully, trying and failing to ignore the way those piercing blue eyes were raking up his body, and back down again.

 “For now, let’s stick to regular protocol. You name your price and any restrictions you have, then I tell you what I want and we go from there?”

 The Rogues leader is on his feet now, and Barry cannot help but study the dark turtleneck and tight denim that’s hugging Snart in all the right places. Even if he wanted to pretend he’s never noticed Leonard Snart to be a good looking man before, he can’t deny it now. Which Barry supposes is why he’s doing this now.

 “500 a night. I don’t do daddy kink and no leaving marks, especially in places that can’t be covered up” Barry repeats his usual deal, attempting to slip into the right headset for this.

 “Alright” Snart agrees, pulling out his wallet and placing the five hundred on the nightstand, before walking back around the bed and towards Barry.

 “Since we’re doing this, first thing, you do not call me Snart, or Cold or anything else. In here, it’s Len” He says with absolute seriousness and Barry nods, trying to wrap his head around that.  

 “Len, right, got it” Barry agrees.

 “Good. Strip. I want you on your back on the bed” Snart – Len orders, eyes remaining fixed on Barry as he takes in a deep breath to start doing as he is told.

 Still aware of being watched and cautious to keep regular speed even though Snart knows the Flash, Barry toes off his shoes and starts to unbutton his shirt. He sees Sn – Len’s – eyes catch on every bit of exposed skin as Barry finally bares his torso.

 There’s a sharp inhale of breath that’s flattering, but the nerves keep Barry’s eyes on the belt buckle he’s working on, before he pushes his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion and steps out of them.

 Standing naked in the room with Leonard Snart is slightly unnerving, but the desire written so clearly on the other man helps propel Barry towards the bed, his own interest beginning to grow when he notices just how much of Len’s attention is focused on him.

 The still fully clothed man in the room approaches Barry, climbing on to the bed by Barry’s legs. A cool hand grabs him by the underside of his knee, another reaching for the calf on Barry’s other leg as Len spreads them and situates himself in the middle.

 There’s a sense of vulnerability that hits Barry at being the only one naked, but Len’s rough calloused hands are trailing upwards, gentle as they skirt around his cock and skate over skin.

 “You’re beautiful” Len murmurs, chuckling when Barry promptly blushed “Turning scarlet there, Scarlet”

 Without warning Len’s hand slip down and back, cupping Barry’s ass before yanking him down towards the other man, giving him a hum of approval at how Barry’s legs spread wider to accommodate.

  The sudden addition of Len’s mouth against skin causes Barry to reach out. He grips the strong arms that were boxing him in as Len hovers above, lips suctioning around Barry’s left nipple as he earns the first muffled whine from Barry.

 “Don’t try to be quiet kid, I want to hear you” Len informs, his mouth now moving it’s attention to the other nipple while he circles the left one with his forefinger, thumb joining in to pinch lightly.

 Barry can feel his breathing become heavier along with the weight between his legs, but Len keeps his pace slow as his teeth and tongue and lips explore every inch of an increasingly desperate Barry.

 “Len, please” He begs after ten minutes of a hot mouth alternating with cold hands all over his body.

 The blue is almost completely gone from Len’s eyes as the man looks up towards Barry asking “Please what?”

 “Touch me” Barry pleads, not in the least ashamed at wanting Len’s attention on his weeping cock.

 “I can do that” Len agrees, wrapping a hand readily around Barry’s length in a firm grip and stroking as he continues “I can also do this”

 With that Len’s hot mouth attaches itself to Barry’s cock while he moans in relief and still increasing desire. The tongue expertly rolling around the head of his cock and tonguing his slit has Barry arching up, only to be pushed back down by a strong hand at his hip.

 “I can’t – I – I’m going to –Len please” Barry is whimpering when the other man pulls off and grips Barry’s dick tight to keep him from cumming.

 “You cum when I’m inside you Scarlet” Len informs firmly, giving one teasing stroke that has Barry writhing below the other man.

  It’s unbelievable how quickly Len had managed to take him apart, the man wasn’t even naked yet and the lube was still untouched, which meant they were just starting and there was no way Barry could hold on for that long.

 “You don’t – understand – when I don’t cum – I vibrate” Barry tries to explain, Len’s tongue licking up the side of his cock really not helping.

 “You what?” Len pauses, clearly curious.

 “Side-effect of my – aah!speed” Barry tells him, honest for the first time about the effects of the speed force on his sex life.

 “And why Barry, would you think I’d miss a chance to see that?” Len asks, returning his mouth to the head of Barry’s cock and making full use of the talented tongue until Barry has given in to the vibrations.

 “Holy shit, you’re incredible kid” Len breathes out, the soft exhale of air against his dick not at all helping Barry’s situation in the slightest.

 “Please, Len please!! I need to cum - I don’t have – I mean – short refractory period! Another side effect… so please, just – let me cum – please – I’ll cum for you again – when – you’re in me – Len!!”

 If Barry was able to form coherent thought at the moment, he’d be rather proud of managing to string together that sentence with the way Len was teasing his asshole and mouthing at his balls, all the while still successfully preventing Barry from the one thing he desperately needed.

 There’s half a second’s respite as Len considers that and Barry has barely caught his breath when the first finger slips inside, seeking almost instantly for the bundle of nerves there.

 “Cum for me” Len says as he pushes a finger against Barry’s prostrate, still stroking his cock as Barry finally lets go and arches off the bed, sobbing with relief.

 He’s gone boneless against the bed, but Len’s hands haven’t paused their movement around Barry’s dick, and Barry isn’t entirely sure when the second finger inside him was added, but it’s all too much and the momentary relief is already gone, leaving him over-sensitized already.

 “So you’re a slut and a human vibrator Barry? Always so full of surprises” Len whispers, hot breath suddenly against his ear.

 And it’s strange that Barry should blush considering he has Len’s fingers in his ass at the moment, but he can’t control the red rising against his skin. The words, coming from Len were somehow hot. 

 “Yes” he agrees readily, wantonly spreading his legs some more.

 “And you’re going to be begging me to fuck you aren’t you?” Len asks next, a third finger now slipping in beside the first two.

 “Yes, yes please” Barry manages, trying to push back on the fingers a little more.

 Len only smirks and twists his fingers, eyes watching Barry’s cock as it starts to twitch with interest again.

 The older man gives a couple of more thrusts before he pulls back and Barry watches as Len finally, finally unbuckles his belt, letting his straining cock free from it’s confines.

 With his pants pushed down to his thighs, Len moves to lie himself down on the bed and motions wordlessly for Barry to get on top of him.

 It takes Barry a moment of course, the flicker of confusion at Len not undressing by much remains brief and knowing better than to ask, Barry positions himself to straddle Len’s thighs, the uncomfortable bunch of fabric brushing a bit against his ass.

 “Come on Scarlet, want to see you sitting on my cock” Len tells him just as Barry takes Len in his hand and guides him carefully inside himself.

 Slowly, he moves himself down the thick cock, glad when Len’s hands support him at the hips. Once Barry is fully seated and has adjusted to the sensation of Len inside him, he flicks his gaze towards the other man and carefully begins to move.

 Len moans as Barry clenches his ass and the sound instantly spurs him on to build up his pace, grateful when a few moments later, Len shifts a hand around Barry’s length again, and begins to match his strokes.

 They don’t last very long though, Len clearly having held himself off for quite a while and Barry entirely over stimulated over the course of the night, that the feeling of Len coming in his ass is enough for him to reach his own release.

 Barry is still panting from his second orgasm when Len swipes two fingers over Barry’s chest, collecting the cum from where Len had angled it to land, before reaching upwards. It takes Barry a moment to realize what was being asked before he parts his lips and obliges.

 Len feeds every last drop to Barry who dutifully sucks his fingers, before he’s finally asked to remove himself from Len’s now soft dick.

 “Lick me clean” Len orders and once again, Barry finds himself obeying the other man.

 Once Barry is done though, Len tucks himself back into his pants and gets off the bed, leaving Barry to lie on the bed alone, once again entirely confused.

 He can’t mask his surprise when Len comes back with a set of tissues from the bathroom a few seconds later and cleans Barry up, the wipes running between his legs and all over his body.

 “The room is mine for the rest of the night, feel free to stay as long as you need” Len informs, finally speaking again.

 “Right… you’re – leaving?” Barry finally dares to questions.

 “I never have the habit of spending a night here” Len answers, standing back now that the tissues have been deposited in the bin at the corner.

 “Oh” Barry finds himself nodding, a sudden tinge of shame starting to creep up.

 “Be seeing you Scarlet” Len says in lieu of a goodbye - and Barry wants to stop him, ask questions, maybe even ask him to stay but there’s a 500 dollar bill by the bedside and a door already closing behind Len.

 For the first time since he started this, Barry feels used, and while it’s ridiculous considering this is not the first time someone he’s slept with at Ace walked away right after sex, it’s the first time it’s someone he knows, someone that knows him.

 That seems to make it real, make it different from all the other times and Barry finds himself running away, Flashing through the back alley exit and unfortunately past Len which only causes the tears to spring up.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.... so first of all... this was meant to be a one shot and more importantly a PWP that kind of got away from me. But it turns out i'm working on a longer arc - Len wasn't meant to be an asshole, but this is Barry's POV so i'll just say he doesn't understand Len's motives or even the actions beyond the surface. 
> 
> Second, I've got a plot for the character development, but if there are any particular kinks you'd like me to explore....well i'm all ears for exciting new ideas (and it's not limited to bottom Barry either) 
> 
> Third, I'd really really appreciate a little help through the story, not a beta per say, but someone to talk it through with maybe? Please? 
> 
> And most importantly, do I need to add a Dub-con tag?? I didn't think it was necessary, but i'm worried! 
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
